ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Anthony
Art Anthony is a make-up artist who worked as special effects make-up artist on and as make-up artist on several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. His work on Enterprise earned him two Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Prosthetic); in for the pilot episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Joe Podnar, Karen Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood, and in for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Brad Look, Jeff Lewis, Earl Ellis, Michael Burnett, Joe Podnar, Todd McIntosh, Barry R. Koper, Robert Maverick, Steven E. Anderson, Debbie Zoller, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman. Anthony's daughter Jasmine Jessica Anthony was featured as the daughter of Thy'lek Shran, Talla, in the final episode of Enterprise, . Among his work on Enterprise was also the prosthetic headpiece for actress Hilde Garcia in the episode . http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-11.htm Anthony started to work as special effects make-up artist in the late '80s and provided his skills to films such as the drama Light of Day (1987), the thriller Betrayed (1988, along with Toni-Ann Walker), the action thriller Next of Kin (1989), the drama Music Box (1989, with Steve LaPorte), the drama Eyes of an Angel (1991), the drama The Babe (1992, with Kevin Haney), the television thriller In the Company of Darkness (1993), and the fantasy comedy Groundhog Day (1993). He worked as head of the makeup department on the television thriller Legacy of Lies (1992) and on the television series The Untouchables (1993-1994). Further credits include the drama Losing Isaiah (1995), the comedy Stuart Saves His Family (1995, with Brad Wilder), the thriller Primal Fear (1996, with Kathrine Gordon), the action thriller Chain Reaction (1996), the pilot episode for Early Edition (1996), the thriller The Chamber (1996), the thriller Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 (1996), the horror thriller The Relic (1997, with Steve LaPorte), the television series Brimstone (1998-1999, starring John Glover and makeup artist Barney Burman), the thriller Blackout Effect (1998), the thriller Mercury Rising (1998), the television thriller Thirst (1998), the science fiction comedy Wild Wild West (1999), the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest (1999), the fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the drama Maniac (2001), the short romance The Rib (2001), the television comedy On the Edge (2001, along with Myke Michaels), the science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), and the drama The Majestic (2001, along with Belinda Bryant and Teressa Hill). During his time on Enterprise he also worked as special effects makeup artist on the television series The Shield (2003), the comedy Old School (2003), the comedy A Family X-Mas (2003, starring Robert Costanzo), 's fantasy adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the sport drama Seabiscuit (2003), the action thriller The Rundown (2003, starring The Rock), the thriller Y.M.I. (2004), the television drama Homeland Security (2004, along with Michael Burnett, Dean Jones, Robert Maverick, and Mark Shostrom), and as makeup department head on the comedy The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). More recent credits as makeup and special effects makeup artist include the television drama The Reading Room (2005), the comedy Novel Romance (2006), the short drama The Hit (2007), the thriller Already Dead (2007), the short drama Water Pills (2009, starring Winona Ryder and his daughter), and the television western Doc West (2009, with Paul Sorvino). In addition he was the key makeup department head on the comedy Get Smart's Bruce and Lloyd Out of Control (2008), the assistant makeup department head on the comic adaptation The Spirit (2008, working with Allan A. Apone and Adam Brandy), and the makeup supervisor on the horror thriller Legion (2010, with James MacKinnon and Rick Stratton). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * - special effects makeup artist (uncredited) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' ** (unconfirmed) (Season 1) ** - Additional Make-Up Artist (uncredited) ** (Season 2) ** (Season 3) External link * Anthony, Art Anthony, Art